1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing an expansion card module and a related electronic device with the foresaid fixing mechanism, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism capable of assembling and disassembling the expansion card module and a related electronic device having the foresaid fixing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the cloud server has properties of low energy consumption, high calculating efficiency, preferred expanding function and easy management and trends toward the popular development of the technical industry. The cloud server mostly utilizes the rack server, which can include a plurality of expansion card modules according to actual demand for functional expansion of the cloud server. The conventional rack server disposes the plurality of expansion card modules on the inner mainboard, and a golden finger of each expansion card module is connected with an inserting slot of the mainboard by engagement. However, the plurality of expansion card modules is disposed on the mainboard in a crowded arrangement, the expansion card module removed from the inserting slot may hit the adjacent expansion card modules by accidental fault since the expansion card module is assembled or disassembled. Further, the expansion card module of the conventional rack server is connected to a supporter, and the supporter is fixed on the housing bracket by a screw to stably dispose the expansion card module on the mainboard. The screw fixing method cannot be manually executed so that assembly/disassembly of the expansion card module has drawbacks of inconvenience and complicated operation.